


You Can Never Go Back

by RobinStories



Series: Uncontrolled Affection [4]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: After escaping from the clutches of Tut, the Duo return to their work of crimefighting with Dick now holding a secret of his own. However, how long can they hide the truth from each other? And is Dick more compromised than he realized?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Robin is 16 still, like the rest of the series. 
> 
> Leave comments below to let me know what you thought.

It had been one week exactly since Robin had escaped King Tut's hideout and harem. Despite Batman's suspicions, he couldn't prove that Robin had actually been the one to murder Tut in his bed and Robin wasn't sharing anything about his experience apart from what he initially had. Dick was really enjoying the lack of tights with his uniform now. He felt far more free and flexible, albeit slightly more exposed. It was a bit odd the first time they took down some gang activity. Even though Dick was used to wearing the briefs, the two layers protecting his crotch gave him more comfort than just the one brief layer, but the increased flexibility came in handy that very night and he was hooked. His only worry was that someone might notice and say something, but so far no one had. Even Gordon and O'Hara who the Duo met with up close and in the light of Gordon's office didn't seem to notice. Because Dick's skin was so smooth and without blemish, unless you stared and really got in close, you'd just assume he had the tights on. 

Bruce was impressed with his sidekick's ability to get back out there after his ordeal and even noticed an added bit of aggression which was good for Dick to have. Since he was still only 5'8 and 135 pounds, the 16-year-old needed a bit more "hostility". Timidity definitely never helped someone overcoming size issues. 

The Batmobile pulled into the cave and began to slowly rotate around as the Duo hopped out. It had been a busy night busting several gang-related incidents and a smuggling operation down at the docks. It was late summer but there had been a chill in the air which caused Robin to rethink his decision to ditch his tights. During the fights it was great because he was sweating much less which kept his vision clear, but the ride in the Batmobile chilled him slightly. Batman, however, had visible sweat stains under his arms and on his chest that darkened the normally light gray of his costume. He flung off his cowl and cape and his dark hair was matted with sweat. Robin smiled as he slipped off his mask and cape, showing no sweat at all. 

"Showoff," Bruce said. He pulled the top of his costume down and let it hang below his waist. The chiseled and broad, lightly haired chest was now exposed in the cave which Bruce normally never did, but he didn't care. The man was in his mid-40's now and needed a cooldown. Dick, capeless and maskless, but otherwise fully clad in his costume walked by Bruce's desk in the cave behind which Bruce had just sat. As Dick passed, he caught a slight whiff of B.O. radiating from Bruce which the costume normally shrouded. However, with his top half hanging down, it exposed it. 

Dick's maskless eyes fluttered slightly and he shook his head slightly, slowing his pace on his way to his own desk. His mind began to fill with shadowy images, none of which he could make out. They were coming fast: figures, situations, sensations, all familiar but none known. Then there was Tut, his fat, sweaty, hairy naked body on the bed, beckoning Dick with a fat finger to sit on his engorged cock. Dick slammed his eyes tightly closed trying to block the images and feelings, keeping his back to Bruce as he felt his cock begin to grow in his briefs. He knew that his briefs would adjust and allow his cock to tent out. He awkwardly shuffled to hide it from view, pleading with his mind to release him from these images. 

"You ok?" Bruce asked as he noticed the odd behavior. 

"Yes, I'm..." Dick trailed off. The image of Tut was replaced in his head at the sound of Bruce's voice. Now it was an image of Bruce. He was shirtless, his broad chest covered in a light amount of hair just begging to be licked. There was a come hither smile on Bruce's face that Dick couldn't shake from his mind. He managed to slide into his desk chair and put his face in his gloved hands, his eyes screwed tightly shut. He had to get these images out! He had to fight! But the images continued and his mind began to drift to a desire, a primal desire. He had to service Bruce. He had to be fucked, he had to suck, he had to be jerked by Bruce. Only by Bruce! Desperately he reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a towel and smothered his face. The images began to disappear, his mind began to clear, his cock began to soften as he inhaled the clean scent of the towel.  

"Wow...sorry...got a bit light-headed there," Dick said, keeping the towel close as he stared across at a very puzzled and concerned-looking Bruce. "I think I'm just a tad dehydrated," Dick lied. "I'm going to call it a night." 

He slid his chair out slightly and stole a look at his briefs, breathing a sigh of relief there was no erection or stain of precum. He breathed in heavily from the towel before holding his breath. He walked past Bruce who said an awkward goodnight and headed up into the mansion. 

When he arrived in his room he shed all of his clothing and stood in his bathroom, leaning against the sink and staring at the mirror. Despite the week or so since the scarab formula, Dick was still not prepared for the look of his body completely hairless. Not that he had a ton to begin with before, but there was something about his soft cock with a smooth pubic area that made him look so much younger. Alfred was working on an antidote, but in the meantime Dick felt like he was 11 or 12 again with 16-year-old muscles, which weren't as big as he wanted either. He flexed a bit in the mirror trying to make himself feel better, his biceps showing a bit and his pecs moving slightly. His abs were barely visible but every little bit counts. 

As he slipped on a pair of boxer briefs and crawled into bed, he couldn't help but think about what happened in the cave. What was going on? Was he attracted to Bruce? No, that's ridiculous! Bruce is like a father to him! But then again he was attracted to Tut, or at least he was in his presence. It had something to do with the body odor but Dick had no idea how or why. Was that triggering a latent attraction to certain men? Was Dick's mind actually clearer now or in those moments? He lay awake staring at the ceiling for several hours before finally drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning Dick was very quiet at breakfast. He had reverted back to wearing just gym shorts like he used to. Bruce really didn't notice a difference because Dick only had patches of hair under his arms before and since he didn't really see those, Dick looked about the same, albeit a bit smoother overall and his skin seemed impeccably clear and pristine all the time. Perhaps another side effect of the scarab formula. 

"I was thinking," Dick said after swallowing a mouthful of toast, "that maybe since we've been doing a lot of gang-related stuff lately, I might patrol solo tonight? On my new Robin Cycle?"

Bruce shot him a very hesitant look. 

"I know, I know, it hasn't been long since the whole Tut fiasco, but I'm talking about high and far range surveillance stuff. Sticking to rooftops, back alleys, using tracking equipment to track movements. You don't have to even worry that I'll engage anything on my own," Dick said with a serious face. He wasn't joking. He had no desire to take on anyone alone given what happened to him with Tut. But it was going to be a warm night and even though Batman's costume didn't allow body odor to come through, Dick wasn't going to take any chances until he knew what the hell was going on. It was either patrol alone, or stay home and that second option wasn't going to happen.

"That might actually be helpful in this large case we're dealing with," Bruce said slowly, realizing the two could do a lot more separate and if he didn't trust Dick now, he never would. 

Dick smiled broadly and scurried away from the table to the gym for a light workout in preparation. Bruce rolled his eyes at the exuberance and sipped his coffee. 

That night, the Duo separated from each other at the mouth of the cave and Robin headed downtown alone. He motored along casually before figuring that he'd get a much better angle from the rooftops. He parked the cycle in a back alley, engaged its cloaking device to shroud it from view, and began a long batclimp to the top of the building, unaware that his arrival at that particular building did not go unnoticed by a nearby citizen. 

As Robin climbed the building slowly and deliberately (Batman had taught him never to rush such a potentially dangerous thing), he noticed several open windows. It was one of Gotham's old apartment buildings which were very tall but because of their age, had no central cooling. Given the heat of the evening, many residents were letting any breeze come through their open windows. 

The man couldn't believe his luck. He never thought this moment would come again. It just so happened that fate was playing right into his hand and he quivered with excitement as the taught rope shook slightly outside his window, heralding the approach of the Boy Wonder. Then he saw a green boot, a smooth leg, the hands and body of Robin begin to pass his window walking straight up the side of his building. It was now or never. Did he dare? Would this work?

"I say, Robin the Boy Wonder! Just my luck!" the old man said peering out the window. Robin paused his batclimb as he and Batman often did to talk to citizens briefly. It was always a good idea to gladhand slightly with the public. "And what brings you to my window?" the old man asked with a chuckle.

Robin returned the chuckle with a smile as he looked at the older man. His face was wrinkled and pale and he was a little bent over, but only slightly. 

"Just normal patrol, good citizen," Robin said, trying to sound as deep and manly as possible and failing spectacularly. 

"I say again then, this is just my luck! I'm having difficulty getting one of my fans out to help me cool down. Could you spare a minute to help?" he asked. Robin wasn't in any hurry and Batman approved of such kind acts. 

"Of course! I'm a helpful citizen just like anyone else," Robin said. He side stepped to his left as the old man backed up and allowed Robin to plant his boots on the sill and hop inside the warm apartment. The heat wasn't too bad for Robin who wasn't clad in a whole lot, strictly speaking. The old man, however, was wearing a sweater and slacks and was visibly sweating. Robin wanted to tell him just to wear less clothes but decided that wasn't his place to do. 

"This way," the old man said, beckoning Robin further inside. The place seemed rather musty and there seemed to be a lot of plaster in sealed buckets in the corner. Robin caught sight of a work room that had a lot of mannequin heads in it. "Sorry for the mess. It's been so warm I haven't had much energy to clean," the man said as he led Robin across a hall and into a rather spacious bedroom. "The fan is on the top shelf of the closet but it's rather heavy and surrounded by other heavy things," the man said.

Suddenly, upon entering the bedroom, the man stopped abruptly. Robin wasn't paying strict attention as he was noting the closed drapes in the room which seemed counter-intuitive to cooling down. He bumped into the man who was the same height as Robin.

"Oh, goodness, sorry about that," Robin said quickly. The man turned around so quickly and stared into Robin's masked eyes that Robin was taken aback. The man took a step forward and Robin reacted naturally by stepping backward. He hit the wall and the man got right in his face. "Hey, what are you..." Robin began to say. 

Just then, he was hit with the body odor of the sweaty older man. His masked eyes fluttered slightly and his mind began to race. Images, shadows, situations, sensations all began to flood the sidekick's mind. There was King Tut, there was Bruce. Robin began to feel his cock hardening.

"Radio Batman and tell him you're surveilling close range and will check in in 30 minutes," the man said, staring straight at Robin who had closed his eyes tightly trying to disperse the images. At the sound of his voice, Robin's mind was now thinking of the old man, standing there in his sweater and slacks. Robin's masked eyes shot open and despite every feeling of better judgment, he pulled out his radio.

"Batman...this is Robin. In close...proximity...will radio again in 30 minutes. No...no danger...just prudence," Robin said into the radio, his voice low and almost whispering to sell the lie. 

"Copy, 30 minutes," Batman replied. 

"Good boy," the old man said as he took Robin's radio from his gloved hand and turned it off before casting it aside. He put a hand on Robin's smooth chin and brought his lips to the boy's. Robin was revolted at the prospect of this old man kissing him, but in just seconds he began to return the kiss, allowing the man to explore his young mouth and returning the favor. As they locked together, the man reached a hand down and felt Robin's tented briefs. He pulled away and smiled. "I see you're ready to go."

Robin was so confused at the thoughts and feelings filling his young mind. The shadowy images were gone. Tut and Bruce were gone. All that remained was this man. Pleasing and servicing this man. The man took a few steps away as Robin breathed hard, desiring nothing more than meeting the man's lips again with his own. 

"Strip," the man said simply. Without a word Robin complied. He removed his mask, his cape, his gloves, and slipped out of his pixie boots, dropping them simply onto the floor. He unzipped his tunic and pulled it off before peeling off his shirt. The old man's slacks were tented as he watched the spectacle. When Robin pulled off his briefs to reveal his smooth, hard cock, the man gasped. He stepped forward and knelt before Robin's hairless body. "What happened here?" he asked, running a hand over the hairless pubic area before stroking Robin's 5 inch cock gently.

"King Tut...injected me...with something...caused the hair loss...everywhere...." Robin managed to say between moans as the man stroked his cock and fondled his hairless balls. 

"And to think, I thought you couldn't have gotten any more perfect," the man said, engulfing Robin's young cock in his mouth. He tasted just as good as before, almost better now. Robin's moans filled the room and the old man almost blew his load in his pants at the sound he wished he could've heard months ago. Massaging Robin's pert ass cheeks as he continued to suck, the man eagerly groped the Boy Wonder's body that was being given to him. He pulled off of Robin's cock much to Robin's dismay. He smiled as he looked at the boy, controlled solely by his sexual desires. 

"Get on the bed," he said. Robin hastily crawled onto the large bed and lay on his back, his hard cock sticking straight up. The old man stripped quickly and mounted the bed soon after. He put his wrinkled arms on either side or Robin's narrow torso as he guided his cock to its destination. He had denied himself this pleasure before to preserve Robin's innocence. But he knew now simply by Robin's actions and his correspondence with a jailed criminal that innocence was long gone. 

The old man and Robin both moaned loudly as his cock entered the tightness of Robin's smooth hole. Robin bucked in unison with his thrusts and stroked his own cock as well as the old man grunted in effort. It only took a few minutes before the man shot his load deep into the hero and Robin, too, shot his load onto his hairless torso. The two breathed heavily as the man pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Robin whose stomach was rising and falling quickly. With a smile, the old man leaned over and licked Robin's hairless stomach and chest clean, relishing the taste of the skin and cum together. 

As the two lay naked next to each other, the old man put his arm around Robin's skinnier body and pulled him in close.

"Tell me, Robin, how many men have you serviced now?" the old man asked.

"What? How many? What do you mean?" Robin asked confused. 

"I mean, I know you and the Riddler went at it, but apart from him?" the man asked again.

"I...I've never...I don't know what you're talking about," Robin said honestly. 

The man knew that Robin wasn't lying. 

"Do you not remember? The Riddler kidnapped you, stripped you, and had me make a mask of your face? Then his Molly was killed in the Batcave and he plotted revenge, kidnapping you again and putting you through a lot of torture. Then he realized his affection for you and you for him. I must admit I played a small role in it but your affection for each other was genuine," he said.

Robin's mouth hung open. Nothing the man said made sense and nothing he said Robin could remember. How did he know this? Why does he know this?

"You see, when Riddler and Molly went away, my payment for the mask was time with you. You were knocked out and naked and I pleasured you. However, I left a parting gift as our little secret. I injected you with a formula that is triggered when you inhale the body odor of an older man, typically over 40. It's normally triggered only by the older man sweating. You see, I've never been able to indulge my desires and younger men tend not to like older men. Therefore your mind and body are sort of "controlled" by the older man until you're out of range, so-to-speak. The only way for the attraction to remain is if you're actually attracted to that man. That's why you had genuine feelings for the Riddler even when he wasn't sweating. Riddler told me all about it and thanked me for it as well because it got the ball rolling."

Robin's ears were ringing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You said King Tut captured you, yes?" he asked.

Robin nodded.

"And when he was sweaty, were you attracted to him?"

Robin nodded again.

"But not younger men?"

Robin shook his head, unable to speak.

"When I saw you pull up tonight I couldn't believe it. I never thought I'd have this opportunity again. That's why I cornered you in here and got close for you to smell my sweaty odor which was just a coincidence. Your mind was triggered and your body as well."

Robin wanted to kill this man. This man had violated and changed his body chemistry. He had taken Robin's mind and warped it. But the sweaty old man smiled at Robin's conflicted, maskless eyes and kissed him instead, causing Robin's cock to harden again.

"I know you're angry," he said, breaking off the kiss again. "But this only works if you have a latent attraction to men anyway," he smiled. 

"So...so I'm trapped in this state forever? I can never escape the control?" Robin asked.

"The control comes from your boyish desire for fornication and your lack of an outlet. For example, if you actually had a relationship with someone and you were genuinely attracted to them, like with the Riddler, then your feelings would be confined to that and it would dissipate eventually. As it stands, your lack of a relationship and constant exposure to others is causing you to be controlled. I rolled the dice tonight because if you had found a relationship with someone, you would have rejected me. I know you're not attracted to me, but I couldn't resist having one last go with you. And, despite your revulsion at me and most likely Tut as well, no matter what it's been pleasurable for you, correct?"

Robin had to admit that despite his lack of control, it always felt good. 

"So it appears, young Robin, that your next inquiry should be to Batman. Because it would seem as if he discovered your feelings for a villain and erased your memories. The trigger should only fill your mind with clear images of past subjects. So myself, King Tut, and anyone else?

"Batman," Robin said sheepishly. 

The old man smiled.

"I assumed so but didn't know his age. What about the Riddler?"

"The first images are always shadows. Things I can't make out and then clear images," Robin said.

"Those must be the wiped memories. It sounds like you and Batman need to have a long talk," the old man said, running a hand through Robin's soft hair. 

Robin's mind was racing. These revelations staggered him. However, the old man pulled him close and his mind began to shift again.

"Sorry, I know this is a lot, but there's 10 minutes before your checkin and this might be my last chance to indulge," he said. He lay Robin on his back and crawled on top, turning around so his cock was over Robin's mouth and his mouth was over Robin's cock. The two 69'd as the old man got his last tastes of the Boy Wonder. After draining the boy of another load and after Robin swallowed a load as well, he watched Robin dress himself back in his costume and leave. 

Robin descended the rope quickly after he radioed Batman and asked to meet him in the cave. His cycle was two blocks away and roaring so loudly that he never heard the gunshot from the apartment he had just vacated. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud noise in Robin's ears. Was it blood? Was it the engine of his bike? He didn't know. He didn't care. His patrol had taken him deep into Gotham's center which meant no highways and a lot of crisscrossing streets. But that didn't seem to affect his speed. He heard loud, honking horns as distant or not at all. His masked eyes were wet with tears which were whipping off in the wind. Robin had left his helmet back in the alley. Were they tears of sadness? Were they tears of anger? He didn't care. Was he mad at Batman? Was he mad at that old man? Both? He didn't care.

He shifted gears mindlessly. He was on autopilot in his head. Riding like a maniac in a daze of confusion, hatred, and sadness. His short yellow cape billowed behind his small, narrow frame and the warm night air flowed over his hairless, exposed legs. He turned corner after corner, trying to exit the labyrinth that was Gotham's inner city. He knew the way. At least he thought he knew the way. Was he trying to go home or merely to escape?

Bruce. He had to talk to Bruce. Not Batman. If what the old mask maker said was true, it was Batman that wiped his memory, not Bruce. Bruce would never. Bruce could never. Did Alfred know? Did he help? Was Dick just a pawn to them? Someone to be manipulated and controlled, someone to help as long as it was convenient, but clearly someone they couldn't trust. And why did he do it? How often has he done it? Robin's vision was blurry, partly from tears, partly from confusion, mostly from hate. 

He felt dirty. He felt violated. But most of all he felt helpless and weak. Because deep down he knew the pleasure it brought, he knew the sensations that came with it. He was a slave to that. He wanted it as much as he feared it. Whatever the old mask maker gave him was a curse, but also a gift.

Robin turned another blind corner. He didn't see the truck backing out of the warehouse. He didn't see the men in the street waving the truck backward while watching for traffic. The bike's automatic crash-prevention sensor kicked in and the Robin Cycle shot sideways. Robin's reflexes kicked in as he gripped the handles as tightly as he could. The crash-prevention system tried to compensate but the momentum and angle were too extreme. The bike lurched sideways and the emergency runners deployed which prevented Robin's legs from scraping pavement. The bike skidded on the runner as Robin's masked eyes were closed tightly, bracing for whatever he would hit as the bike skidded sideways across the street. He heard a small explosion as large airbags deployed fore and aft and the bike hit the side of a building. Robin's exposed head was inches from a brick wall. His hairless bare legs were inches from the pavement. All of the safety features Batman installed worked, but the steam and hissing sound from the engine told Robin's dazed mind that the bike wasn't starting anytime soon. 

As the bike lay motionless, Robin released his hands from the handles and his top half hit the ground. His legs were still straddling the bike which was propped slightly up on the runners that had deployed on the sides. He breathed slowly and deeply as his eyes were closed. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Well, well, what have we here?" came a voice that stopped Robin's heart completely. His masked eyes shot open and standing over the wreck of his bike and him were two large men wearing coveralls. They had each made a fist with one of their burly hands and were pounding it into the other. Robin had no idea who they were. 

"Looks like a little birdie fell out of the nest," the other said, smiling and showing yellow teeth. Robin was pinned slightly against the wall, still straddling the bike. Without warning, the nearest man reached down and grabbed Robin's vest and shirt in one of his thick hands and pulled. Robin's small body was lifted up high and the man slammed him against the brick wall. The back of Robin's head smacked the wall, dazing him further and causing him to grunt in pain. His smooth legs dangled above the ground as the man held him against the wall. His grip on his vest and shirt and caused the shirt to untuck from his briefs and expose his smooth stomach slightly. 

"Look who it is, boys!" the man holding Robin said loudly back towards the truck that Robin had narrowly missed. Two other men, equally large and also wearing coveralls were standing by the truck smiling. "Where's the Bat, kid?" the man holding him asked, pushing Robin harder into the wall. Robin's hands hung at his sides as he was too dazed to put up any fight. "I said where's the Bat?!" he yelled, pulling Robin slightly off the wall so he could slam him against it again. Robin's head again smacked the wall which caused his vision to blur slightly. 

"Not here," Robin said groaning. 

"A little solo patrol then?" the man asked grinning. 

Robin nodded weakly. 

"Trying to quash more of our operation? You two put half our boys in jail a few days ago before we could move the last shipment," he said, indicating the truck that had now pulled fully into the street and was idling. Robin figured they were part of that larger operation they were trying to shut down and whom Robin was actually looking for tonight before his run-in with the old mask maker. 

"What do you think, boys? How should we repay him for his fine service to the community?" the man asked, continuing to hold Robin against the wall and off the ground. 

"Just kill him and let's get out of here," one man yelled from next to the truck. "We're on a schedule!"

"What do you think, little hero," the man said softly, putting his face very close to Robin's. "Ready to die?"

"Why not," Robin said, making no facial expression whatsoever. The man narrowed his eyes because he didn't detect the typical brash sarcasm of Robin. His eyes lowered to Robin's smooth abs and navel which were exposed because of his grip on his shirt and vest. Then further down over his tight briefs and tanned, hairless legs. 

Then suddenly the man slammed Robin against the wall, much harder than before. The force of Robin's head hitting the wall for a third time knocked him out and he went totally limp in the man's grasp. The man's other hand unclipped Robin's belt and dropped it by the crashed bike. Then he threw Robin's limp body over his shoulder and walked towards the truck. 

"What are you doing?!" the man who told him to just kill Robin exclaimed when he walked over. "You're just inviting the Bat to track us down!" 

"Relax," the man said as the one who was with him by the bike opened the back of the truck. "I took his belt off and that no doubt had the tracker." He tossed Robin's limp body unceremoniously into the back of the truck before closing it and locking it. "Remember our first drop off? Can you imagine how much extra we'll make if we offer a bonus item to him?"

The man breathed deeply and nodded. "You're right. This could double our profit. Let's get out of here, though, fast."

The truck headed off into the night as Robin's unconscious body rolled around in the hold, unbound, as just another piece of cargo. 

***

Meanwhile, Batman paced the Batcave as he waited for Robin to arrive. He should have been there before him given his positions. 

"Batman to Robin, come in," he said into his radio, but only static was returned. He wasn't going to wait. Not again. This couldn't happen again. It was just an error, a malfunction that he will correct. He turned on the computer and pulled up Robin's tracking device in his utility belt. It started to blink downtown and then a notice flashed up on his screen indicating the crash systems had been activated. 

"Damnit!" Batman cursed as he fired up the Batmobile. He made a mental note to have that alert come to him directly instead of needing the computer turned on and active. 

When he arrived at the scene, he simply stared. He didn't say a word as he looked at the belt and the bike. Surprisingly calmly, he picked up the belt and placed it on the passenger seat of the Batmobile. He then managed to lift the bike and place it on the back of the Batmobile so he could take it back to the cave. As he drove, he thought. He didn't say a word. But his thoughts were on two small devices in a drawer in the Batcave and how far back they were able to go. Far enough, perhaps, that he need never worry again. But can you really, truly go back?

***

Dozens of miles away, the truck came to a halt outside Arkham Asylum.


	3. Chapter 3

If you were to ask a normal resident of Gotham City what the best kept secret in town was, they would probably say the true identities of Batman and Robin. However, were you to ask Dr. Jonathan Crane the same question, he would simply smile and say "Arkham Asylum". For years, now, the aging doctor had controlled the facility in order to give him a steady supply of guinea pigs for his various experiments. He was also deeply on the take of the local mobs and gangs, getting their offenders into his facility where he gave them practical free reign. All he asked was for the various factions to keep the peace in the facility and they could finish their sentences in relative peace and freedom on his little island. 

The asylum sat on a small island in the middle of the Gotham River. There was a drawbridge that connected it to the mainland which was almost always raised. The staff, all fiercely loyal to Dr. Crane, lived in the asylum as well. The only outsiders that visited were the normal delivery services of food, supplies, etc. and the occasional visit of lawyers for the patients and a yearly inspection by the GCPD which always went very well. 

As a matter of fact, Dr. Crane had just hung up the phone thanking the police for their recent inspection when there was the sound of a buzzer. This was a request to lower the drawbridge to allow for a delivery. Crane looked at the monitor and saw a white truck idling on the mainland. He frowned at the tardiness of the truck which was supposed to arrive an hour ago. Crane was not a fan of tardiness. It was a risky endeavor, involving himself with this particular smuggling outfit, especially since most of their crew was recently busted by the annoying Dynamic Duo. However, his need for replenishment of his medical supplies was crucial enough to warrant the risk. 

The bridge lowered and the truck trundled over it and pulled up to a rear loading dock. Dr. Crane went down to supervise the unloading of his supplies by members of his staff. Four men in coveralls hopped out of the truck and one swaggered up to Crane with a look of supreme satisfaction. 

"Special delivery," he said with a yellow-toothed grin. The pristinely dressed and well-groomed doctor curled a lip at the man as he beheld his complexion and caught a whiff of his coveralls. 

"Indeed," Crane said quietly, looking over to the truck's back door as it was raised by one of the other men who got out of it. But the middle-aged doctor's eyes widened and his facial expression changed dramatically as he swallowed in disbelief. He could see stacks of boxes that filled two thirds of the truck's cargo hold, but lying on the ground in front of them, unconscious, was Robin the Boy Wonder.

"I say," Dr. Crane said, moving hesitantly towards the truck as one of the men in coveralls scooped up the boy's body in his arms and carried him out. Crane stood in front of the man holding Robin and his hands glided over his limp body, not touching him but simply moving around him. "And where did you come across this?" Crane asked, not taking his eyes off of Robin.

"Kid crashed his bike near our truck downtown. Figured you'd enjoy a new guinea pig who's a bit different than your usual fare. That is, if you're willing to pay a bit extra for this shipment," the man said, rubbing his hands together. Crane's face changed to a slight frown and turned to face the man while the two remaining men in coveralls finished setting the boxes down inside the building and closed the back door of the truck. He stared him down for a good few seconds with an intense expression before softening and beckoning to one of his staff members who had a clipboard. 

"Pay him," Crane said plainly. The staff member nodded, made a note, and handed two briefcases to the man. 

"Pleasure as always, Doc," the man said with a slight bow. The four men loaded back up the truck and it pulled away as the outer door was closed. The staff members began to carry the boxes inside as Crane stood over Robin's body which had just been laid on the floor. 

"My, my, the secrets within the mind of this young boy are no doubt numerous. To finally pry inside the mind of the masked hero, to find what makes him tick, what drives him, and most importantly, what frightens him," Crane said loftily as he gazed downwards. "Take him to medical room 1," Crane said to one of his larger staff members who nodded without a word. He scooped up Robin's limp form and carried him into the facility as Crane followed. They took him through back hallways to avoid the general population. Crane knew that if some of the patients saw Robin, they would demand Crane hand him over so they could exact some revenge. 

When they arrived in medical room 1, Robin was placed in a metal chair with thin padding that was secured to the floor in the center of the room. It had arms and was tilted back slightly with a metallic platform for feet to rest on. Crane had to adjust it slightly to accommodate Robin's smaller body. Most of his subjects were much larger. Leather straps adorned the chair in key places to secure people in place. A strap was placed across his forehead and tightened, securing his head to the chair and facing forward. Straps were also tightened over his wrists which meant they went over his green gauntlets. A single strap was tightened across Robin's narrow stomach where his belt should have been, and finally Crane went to secure Robin's ankles after he had adjusted the platform. However, the unusual shape of his green pixie boots caused an issue with the straps so he slipped them off and was surprised to see bare feet. He had assumed the smooth complexion of Robin's legs was due to tights. He ran his hand up Robin's lower leg and then thigh and gasped at the hairlessness and smoothness of his skin. He quickly made a note on his pad before securing Robin's ankles and placing the pixie boots to the side.

The staff member who had carried Robin into the room left with a simple head nod and Crane rolled a chair in front of Robin's and began to scribble some notes and questions. When he was finished and noticing Robin was still unconscious, he got up and went over to a nearby set of drawers. He withdrew a few syringes as well as an atomizer and put them on a table he rolled next to his chair. He then heard groaning. 

Robin's head tried to move side to side but the strap secured it too tightly. His masked eyes fluttered open and Crane watched as his smooth limbs flexed and tensed in the restraints. Robin tried to move his head to look at Crane but the incline of the chair prevented that, so he was forced to simply move his eyes as far down as he could to look at the man sitting very calmly before him.

"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" Robin asked quickly, bucking in his restraints. 

"Relax, Robin, I'm a doctor and I'm here to help you," he said calmly and softly. 

"Doctor? What Doctor? Who are you? Why am I here?" Robin continued to ask, straining. 

"My name is Doctor Crane. You're in an asylum, Robin. You're not well," Crane said with a soft smile. 

"What do you mean? I was knocked out by thugs! I'm fine! Why am I restrained?!" Robin began to shout.

"Oh my dear hero you're not well at all. Those helpful men brought you to me so that I may help you," Crane said like he was talking to a small child.

"Bullshit!" Robin spat. "I'm just fine now let me go!" Robin squirmed.

"Such language for a child," Crane tisked. "Tell me, Robin, how old are you? 13? 14?"

"Sixteen," Robin growled.

"Really? For someone that old I'd expect to see some body hair developing in certain places," Crane said quizzically. 

"I had some," Robin said through clenched teeth and very slowly. "King Tut injected me with a serum that caused it to fall out and not grow back."

"Ah, I see," Crane said, making a note on his pad. "And this effect is everywhere? Apart from your head, obviously?" he asked scientifically, pen at the ready.

"Yes," Robin said quietly. 

"Indeed," Crane said, making another note. "You see, Robin, you're not well as I said, because for a teenager to dress so ridiculously and run around trying to fight criminals twice his size is simply not sane behavior. You're clearly disturbed," Crane said plainly. 

"I'm not crazy!" Robin yelled, struggling again. "Batman and I fight for justice! To put criminals behind bars!"

"Ah, yes, Batman, my next question. What is your relationship with him? Are you his son? His ward? His lover?" Crane asked with a smirk.

"How dare you," Robin hissed. "How dare you insinuate such filth! We're crimefighting partners! Nothing more!" Robin yelled, his face getting slightly red as he briefly remembered his reaction to Bruce in the cave not too long ago. 

"Indeed," Crane said, making more notes. "So why does someone so young and, well to be honest, not very big and strong, feel the need to fight crime?" Crane asked.

Robin's face flushed again at the insult to his physical stature. "Because criminals need to be locked up!"

"There are many in this asylum that would disagree with your assessment," Crane said matter-of-factly.

"What asylum is this?" Robin asked quickly.

"Arkham, of course," Crane said with a wide smile. Robin's face blanched as he realized where he really was. He and Batman knew that Arkham was full of the city's worst criminals and was corrupt, but they could never get inside to prove their suspicions. "I see you're familiar with it," Crane said, still smiling. Robin's struggles slowed. 

"Now I'm very curious," Crane said, getting up and putting his notepad down on the table while picking one of the syringes and flicking the end of the needle, "what secrets weigh the mind of heroes. There must be so many that cloud and distort your mind from thinking clearly. That's one of the many reasons you're not well." Crane walked over to Robin's now-struggling body and slid up the short sleeve of his green tshirt.

"What is that?!" Robin yelled, trying to look to the side with his restrained head. Crane didn't answer as he injected Robin's upper arm and plunged whatever was inside deep into Robin's bloodstream. Robin clenched his teeth and groaned as his whole body began to go numb. Then from the numbness came a warmth and calm. His masked eyes relaxed and became quite heavy, as did his previously struggling limbs. 

"This, my dear Robin, is a powerful truth serum. It will bypass your youthful bravado and stubbornness and give me the answers that I require. Fortunately, it doesn't last very long, but that means I must move quickly," Crane said, sitting back down and picking up his pad. He flipped a page and looked at Robin's relaxed face. 

"Question 1: what is your name?" he asked.

"Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick," Robin said calmly and with an almost-dumb grin on his face. 

"Question 2: who is Batman?" 

"Bruce Wayne."

Crane froze at the revelation. He'd never heard of Dick Grayson, but obviously knew who Bruce Wayne was. He made a frantic note before continuing. 

"Question 3: where is the Batcave?"

"Underneath Wayne Manor."

More frantic scribbling. 

"Question 4: why do you really fight crime?"

"I discovered the Batcave by accident. I wanted to help. I wanted to do something good."

"Question 5: what is your greatest fear?"

"I don't want to die."

"Typical answer," Crane muttered, writing furiously. 

"Final question: what are you most ashamed of, apart from being a teenaged boy with no body hair, obviously," Crane said, allowing a smile to creep across his otherwise academic face.

"I'm ashamed of what the mask maker turned me into."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Crane asked, pausing his writing.

"The mask maker, turned me into someone who desires older men when I get near them and inhale their pheromones. I can't control myself when I do. If they're middle-aged or older, my body and my mind are only filled with a desire to...to pleasure...them," Robin said, his voice beginning to break a bit as the serum wore off. But that didn't matter, Crane had what he needed and more than he could ever hope for. 

"What...what happened?" Robin asked, his masked eyes clenching open and closed as his mind cleared. 

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with, Robin," Crane said, closing his notepad after making one final note. He stood up and walked to the door where there was a communication panel. He pressed a button and spoke into it, "you may both come in now."

Robin tried to look but couldn't because he was facing the other direction. Two large men in white coats walked in and stood on either side of Robin's chair with their big arms folded in front of them. As Robin was distracted looking at them, Crane injected him with another needle, but not nearly as big or with as much in it. 

"What...the..." Robin began to say but his eyes half-closed and his mouth opened slightly. He went limp in the chair.

"That was a very small dose of a tranquilizer," Crane said. "Now Robin, these men are going to relieve you of your costume. Patients here don't get to wear normal or even outlandish clothing." He nodded at the two men who quickly undid all of the straps holding Robin's body to the chair and then removed his gloves, cape, vest, shirt, and briefs. They went for his mask but Crane told them to leave it on. "We want our other friends to know who and what he is."

The three men gawked for a moment at the sight of Robin's naked body in the chair, completely hairless. His soft cock nestled over his smooth balls. Then one of the men went to a door and opened it revealing a closet. He began to pull out a white straight jacket, white pants, and white slip on shoes before Crane suddenly held up his hand. 

"On second thought, let's give our friends out there some entertainment. Let's leave him naked with just his mask and release him into the general population and see how long he lasts. Put those in his room. He can wear them later when they're finished with him," Crane said.

"What room?" the man asked.

"Room 13. We'll see how he likes his roommate," Crane said with an evil grin. 

The tranquilizer began to wear off just as the man with Robin's asylum uniform left and the other was grabbing his bare arm to lift him out of the chair.

"What...what are you doing? Where is my costume? Why am I naked?!" Robin cried out, desperately trying to cover his soft cock with the hand the man didn't grab. 

"We're releasing you into the general population, Boy Wonder," Crane said with a smile. "No doubt you have some old friends out there who want to say hello. And just to make it more agonizing for you..." he said, grabbing the atomizer from the table and spraying it into Robin's face. Robin coughed as his head filled with Crane's fear gas. The room began to shake and the faces of Crane and the man turned into horrible images. The sound echoed in Robin's ears as he screamed in terror. 

"NO! NO! GET AWAY!!" he cried, his voice cracking. The man laughed and grabbed both of Robin's arms, pinning them behind the sidekick as he pushed him out of the room still screaming.

Crane led the way down the hallway as Robin's small naked body jumped and cowered at every noise as the large staffer marched him towards the large room in the center of the asylum. Robin's screams began to attract attention from a large group of men in the main room who were seated at various tables having conversations. They were all in white shirts with white pants and white slip on shoes. Most were from gangs recently busted by the Duo or mob hitmen. Nearly all were in there thanks to Batman and Robin. As the screams got closer, their furrowed brows turned towards to the door that led to the office section as it opened. Dr. Crane walked in with his arms spread wide. Behind him was the terrified, naked, hairless, wearing only his mask, Boy Wonder, held tightly by the staff member. The entire room was in stunned silence. 

"My friends, we have a new patient! This young man is under the impression that he's some kind of superhero!" Crane said as the room began to laugh and yell. "I know many of you have waited a long time for some revenge. Enjoy!"

The staffer holding Robin's shaking and screaming body pushed in forward into the room. Robin stumbled and managed to regain his balance before he looked up and realized he was surrounded by at least 20 men. His vision was still shaking and the noise was deafening. Their faces contorted in his mind and the floor began to melt in his mind as well. He screamed loudly as the men laughed and closed in the circle. Robin fell to his knees thinking the ground was collapsing beneath him.

Then hands were on him. At first they were blows, men punching the exposed, smooth flesh of the younger half of the despised Duo. But those punches were soon replaced with tweaks and pinches. The men were lusting after Robin like a young virgin. Hands grabbed his soft cock and his balls and twisted and pulled, eliciting more screams from the terrified and drugged teenager. But as soon as they were in close, Robin began to inhale their odors and his mind shifted. Despite Crane's drug, whatever the mask maker had done to him was more powerful. The shadowy images began, Tut, Bruce, the mask maker, and now a horde of hungry and vengeful men. Robin began to moan as his cock hardened to just over five inches. The men laughed at his response as fingers began to probe into Robin's smooth, tight hole. Large cocks began to come out of white pants as the men prepared to take their ultimate revenge. Crane had decided to watch from a monitor in his office and by the size and number of men, he'd be surprised if Robin survived the onslaught. 

But before a cock could breach his hole or his mouth, there was a loud yell from the other side of the room. Suddenly the men stopped and all looked over. They slowly stood up and stepped back, parting the circle that had been preparing for a gang bang on the young hero to allow the man to approach. As the men backed away, the approaching man beheld Robin's masked and naked body. His hairless cock stuck straight up and he was breathing hard. The man was curious as to the hairless nature of his body, but only for a brief moment that wasn't noticeable. He stood over Robin's body and looked down. Robin blinked through his mask at the face staring down at him. He wasn't wearing his trademark green tights, but rather all white like everyone else. Despite that, Robin recognized the face from the criminal databank. It was the Riddler. 

"Well, well, well, didn't expect to see you here," Riddler said, looking down with an odd smile. Robin just stared back up as his mind began to clear of the drug and of the lust. However, his cock remained hard as he looked at the Riddler's face. Riddler lowered a hand and Robin grasped it with his own and was pulled onto his bare feet. He staggered a bit but the Riddler held him steady. The men stared in silence. "Sorry boys, he's mine," Riddler said flatly. With his arm around Robin's bare shoulders, Riddler walked him towards the door he had come through that led to the cells. Robin's hard cock bounced as he walked. "It's ok, Robin, I've got you. Turns out we're gonna be roomies," he said with a soft giggle. 

Robin didn't say a word as he stared straight ahead. He couldn't understand why his cock was still hard. The Riddler wasn't sweating or any of the usual things. He then remembered what the mask maker had told him about his possible wiped memories. 

Riddler walked him to their room, number 13, and led him inside. Robin quickly donned the white pants and shoes, but they had only given him a straight jacket and no regular shirt like everyone else, so he remained shirtless. He sat on the edge of his bed with his masked face in his hands. The Riddler sat down next to him and put his arms around him. 

"It's ok, Robin, it's ok. Now, tell me what the hell happened!"


	4. Chapter 4

Robin woke up the next morning in Room 13 of Arkham Asylum. He was naked, his mask lay on the table next to the bunk. He was on the bottom and the strong, but lean arms of the Riddler, otherwise known as Edward Nygma Robin found out, were wrapped around him. Robin could feel the soft but large bulge of the Riddler's cock pressing against Robin's firm, pert ass. He could hear the heavy breathing of the older man behind him and feel the steady rhythm of his heart beating against his back. 

Robin had told him everything after he had taken him to their room after saving him from the vicious potential gang bang of the other patients and possibly even death. He told him about Tut, he told him about lying to Batman and the feelings he had for him in the Batcave. He didn't tell him Batman's identity, of course, but the Riddler didn't even ask. Robin would never willingly betray that secret. He told him about the mask maker and the control and violation. When Riddler heard this he was a little discouraged before Robin told him that the mask maker said that genuine feelings could also arise and suggested that Robin must have had some for the Riddler. Then he told him about the mask maker's claim about his potential lost memories. 

The Riddler's face was shocked at the sound of it. Even he couldn't believe Batman would wipe his sidekick's memory just to prevent their love and relationship. He recounted to Robin everything, from his initial kidnapping to the attempted revenge three months later that turned into something far more important. He told him how Robin had sided with Batman in the moment and that set Robin off even more. 

"If I sided with him, then why did he wipe my memories?!" Robin cried out.

"I don't know," the Riddler said softly, holding the boy closely and tightly. 

They had talked for what seemed to be hours. Robin recounted the rest of his tale that brought him here, about how Crane had asked him some questions before injecting him with something. The next thing he knew he was being tranquilized, stripped, and sprayed with a fear gas. 

"You don't know what he injected you with first?" Riddler asked carefully.

"No clue. I don't remember anything for that part," Robin said. Riddler thought carefully about this as Robin continued. 

The Riddler regaled Robin with stories from Arkham, about how things really work here and how Crane was ultimately in charge but it was a free for all otherwise. Riddler had established himself as a force here since he was the only proper supervillain. Robin chuckled at the thought of a supervillain. As they had talked, Riddler had slowly massaged Robin's hairless, bare upper body. When he noticed a tent in Robin's white pants (he wasn't given any underwear), he moved his hand slowly there. Robin welcomed it as it was a feeling a pure pleasure rather than mixed with the images. It was genuine. The first genuine love and desire that Robin could remember. Everything else was only uncontrolled affections and urges. Robin slipped off his shoes and slid out of his pants that were too big on him anyway. Riddler slipped off the mask himself and the two fell back onto the bottom bunk (the top was unusually high so they had plenty of space). It was pure bliss and for the first time in a long time, Robin fell asleep happy. 

Robin gently extricated himself from the Riddler's arm and slid his hairless, naked body out of bed, donning his mask like a person would put on glasses. He figured it was always best to keep it on. He slid his white pants over his soft cock and slipped on his shoes. He figured he'd ask someone about a shirt sometime today so he didn't have to either go shirtless or wear a straight jacket. He adjusted his pants slightly, realizing that they barely rested on his narrow hips and that without smaller pants or a belt, they might fall down. He wanted to open the cell door (which oddly locked from the inside) and walk around but he dared not go anywhere without the Riddler, at least not after yesterday. 

It wasn't long before the Riddler woke up, dressed and walked out of the room with Robin in tow. Robin's masked eyes darted feverishly around, prepared for anything, but the Riddler's swagger and confidence eventually calmed him down as he noticed people giving a wide berth. They entered the dining area and got some breakfast and at times, Robin had to keep reminding himself this wasn't a cheap motel. Apart from the stark whiteness everywhere, things seemed just too normal. 

Robin wasn't very conversational while they ate as he kept looking over his shoulders and couldn't help note the stares and glares that met his masked face. It probably didn't help that he was shirtless as well. After they ate they walked outside into the central courtyard. There was a small path that made a circuit of it and the sun was warm and felt nice on Robin's exposed skin. Oddly, they didn't have much to discuss as Robin was still reserved about revealing any details about his personal life that might lead back to Bruce. 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful and just overall relaxing. The tense moments seemed to vanish as the other patients seemed to get used to the idea that he was apparently one of them now. However, Robin was planning an escape. He didn't tell the Riddler but he had used their time together to scope out exits and pathways that might lead him to freedom. When the Riddler had told him he had chosen Batman before, Robin knew that he had to choose that path again. He might be sort of happy right now, but what life was this? Living with the Riddler in an asylum? And if the Riddler got free, what then? Stay with him? Stay here? No option made sense even to Robin's young, naive mind. 

***

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne ate his breakfast hastily. He had so many leads to follow in an attempt to locate his sidekick that he barely chewed. Alfred arrived with the morning mail and on top was a plain letter addressed to Bruce Wayne. Bruce opened it quickly and then froze, a bit of food falling out of his open mouth. Alfred had already left and didn't notice. The letter read:

"Dear Batman,

Yes, I know it's you, Mr. Wayne. Your sidekick, Dick, has been very helpful in cracking your secret. He, like you, is not very stable in the head. No one who dresses like you and does what you do is right in the head, I'm afraid. He's been admitted to Arkham Asylum as a patient. Unless you'd prefer the whole world to know who Batman really is, I suggest that the Caped Crusader make a visit to my little island here as soon as he's able to. Tell no one what you're doing or your secret is out. 

Sincerely,

Dr. Jonathan Crane"

Bruce's hand shook and the letter trembled in his hand. He flew away from the table and headed for the Batcave. However, instead of heading over to Arkham Asylum, he began to do furious research on Dr. Jonathan Crane. If Robin was really there, which he must be because of the letter, then he should be fine for the time being. Bruce had to be so careful with what he did next. Everything depended on it....

***

That afternoon, while Batman worked furiously in the Batcave, Robin walked back to Room 13. He was told that there were no shirts his size, which he figured was a lie but what could he do about it, and so he decided to go to the room to wait for the Riddler. They had separated when Robin went to the office to ask about the shirt. He assumed he'd be in the room, but when he opened the door, the room was empty. All that was in there was the furniture: the single bunk bed and a toilet in the corner. Robin walked inside but before he could close the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was big, heavy, and clamped down on his small shoulder hard. Robin snapped his masked head around to behold a massive, bald, black man with a wide smile. Behind him were two equally massive white men also bearing wide, evil-looking smiles. He recognized all three of them. They were in the last gang he and Batman had broken up just after he escaped from Tut. They had to be twice his size. 

Before he could react, the black man put his other hand tightly over Robin's mouth, silencing any hope of protest. 

"We wouldn't want your bodyguard to hear anything, would we?" the man said lowly into Robin's ear. Wrapping his arm that wasn't silencing Robin around his narrow, shirtless frame, he easily lifted him up and the three hurried down the corridor and around a corner. They piled into another room that looked the same as Room 13 and closed the door. Robin's stomach dropped when he heard it lock. The black man threw Robin forward who had to throw his arms out in front of him to stop from slamming face first into the wall. He turned around, back against the wall as the three large men stared at him.

"HELP!" Robin cried, but the three men just laughed.

"This room is soundproof, Boy Wonder, and as you can see, no window," one of the white guys said, stepping to the side so Robin could see the windowless door. "There's no lock on the outside to open either. This is what Dr. Crane calls our 'safe room'," he said wickedly. 

"Riddler might have stopped us yesterday, but we won't be denied our revenge for stopping our operation," the black guy said. "Now, you can make this easy or hard for yourself," he continued as Robin's shirtless body trembled slightly. "Strip."

Robin paused slightly before deciding to try the easy route, praying silently it'd be somehow better. He slipped off his shoes and slid his pants down his legs and stepped out of them. His hairless, toned body was now on full display. The men smiled lustfully. 

"Mask, too," they said. Robin complied and dropped the mask on the pants and shoes. 

The black man unzipped his pants and a massive cock fell out, only half-hard but larger than any cock Robin had ever seen. He watched it start to grow as the man looked over Robin's completely naked body. 

"Get on those heroic little knees of yours and suck this," he said flatly. Robin's legs shook as he stepped forward slowly. He sank to his knees, feeling the cold ground. The cock hung in front of him menacingly as the man ran a hand through Robin's soft brown hair before collecting a fistful of it. Then he drove forward into Robin's slightly open mouth and began to fuck it. Robin choked and coughed and gagged as his young mouth was filled with the massive member. "Oh yes, Robin, I knew you'd be good at this," he laughed as Robin's eyes teared up from the pain. He thrusted hard and deep, enjoying the slight protests and resistance Robin was unintentionally offering. 

As Robin continued to suck, the other two men flanked the black man with their cocks out as well. One after another, they would grab a fistful of Robin's hair and drag his head off of one cock and onto another. Robin barely had time to breathe between them. The taste was disgusting and vile, but Robin continued knowing that resistance was not a good idea. 

The black man then stepped aside and sat on the bottom bunk and began to stroke slowly as the two white men changed positions. One knelt in front of Robin while the other got behind him. 

"Hands and knees, boy," the one in front of Robin commanded. Robin sank to his hands as the man guided his head back to his cock. The other lined his cock up with Robin's pert, smooth ass, giving it several smacks and enjoying the sound of Robin's yelps. As he began to push in, Robin screamed, much to the delight of all three. He began to thrust hard, tearing the Boy Wonder in two as Robin was spit-roasted. Robin's soft cock flopped as his small body was ravaged by the two men while the third stroked slowly to the sight, enjoying the spectacle of revenge. 

"My god he's tight," the man at Robin's rear said with a smile. At that he and the other white man switched places quickly so he could enjoy the tightness of Robin's ass as well. Robin was moaning and screaming as the double-fucking continued. After several minutes, both men pulled out of the boy, still hard. Robin's limbs shook as he tried to stay on his hands and knees. The black man stood up and delivered a massive kick to Robin's abs. Robin's small body lurched upward and then he rolled onto his back, groaning in pain. The man leaned down and began to lick and bite at Robin's hairless skin, eliciting moans and occasional yelps from the sidekick. He also began to stroke Robin's soft cock roughly, coaxing it to its full length of just over 5 inches. 

Then, still stroking it, he moved into position and put Robin's ankles onto his shoulders as he knelt at Robin's entrance. 

"Please, no more," Robin begged as he moaned. 

"You like it, boy, and we all know it," he said in a low growl as his massive cock pushed in raw. Robin's screams pierced the air as the pain and pleasure convulsed his small body. The two white men stroked to the scene of their black colleague ravaging Robin's small, hairless frame. The man's grunts were low and guttural as he thrusted deep inside Robin. Tears streamed down Robin's maskless face as he begged for him to stop, but the man continued to thrust and stroke madly. 

Just before he came, the man pulled out, leaned over Robin, fisted his hair and pulled him into a slight sitting-up position as he blew his load right into the Boy Wonder's face. The force shocked Robin as the huge load drenched his smooth face, dripping off of his chin and onto his lower belly. When the black man was finished he released Robin who simply fell backwards onto the ground onto his back. The two white men stood over his small, still body and shot their loads on his chest and developing abs. Robin lay there, breathing hard, cum dripping off his face and torso.

"We're not done until you are, boy. Finish," the black man said, pulling up his pants. Robin's hand weakly went to his still hard, hairless cock and began to stroke slowly. It took a few minutes but eventually his abs contracted, his body convulsed slightly, and a small load spurted out and onto his smooth pubic area. What Robin heard before he passed out was the sound of laughter, the door opening, but not closing. 

He woke up some time later. He was laying on the top bunk of his room, naked, but clean. The Riddler was standing next to the bed, looking at him with a deep concern. Robin's eyes teared up as he looked at the villain, but the Riddler's face was set.

"Get dressed and get your mask on, quickly," Riddler said. Robin was a bit shocked as he expected something different. "There's been a development."

Robin slowly slid out of bed and put on his shoes, pants, and mask. His ass ached slightly but he had no idea how much time had passed. He followed the Riddler out of Room 13, down the hallway, through the main area and towards the office hallway. The Riddler left him there as a staff member walked with Robin down the hallway Crane had brought him down the night before. They turned a corner and entered a room and Robin's masked eyes went wide and his shirtless body froze. In the middle of the room stood Dr. Crane and Batman...


	5. Chapter 5

Robin stared in shock. His mouth moved slightly open and closed as he searched for an appropriate reaction. There he was, wearing white shoes, white pants, and his mask in an asylum and standing next to the man who is keeping him here is Batman, in full costume, doing nothing. It didn't make sense. If Batman knew he was here, he would have swung into the rescue with police and taken the place. Or he should be restrained, captured, in the attempt. But the manner in which he was standing, so calm, cool, and collected, actually infuriated the Boy Wonder. Not only had he supposedly stolen his memories, but he lied and let Robin continue to live with what the mask maker did to him.

Dr. Crane, standing next to Batman in an impeccable suit, smiled at Robin's silent, but apparent rage. 

"Well, you two probably have a lot to talk about. I'll leave you to it for now," he said, walking past Robin and taking the staff member with him. The door shut and Robin didn't even let it latch before he ran at Batman, bare fists balled. However, as he approached, Batman didn't move, but rather spoke.

"You told him!" he yelled. The volume and aggressive nature of his yell, stopped Robin in mid-swing and in his tracks. He stared at Batman, inches away from him, seething but also confused. "Told him what?" Robin asked quickly, wanting to resume his previous plan as soon as possible. 

"You told him our identities! He knows! How could you?!" Batman asked. Robin's fists lowered slowly as his masked eyes darted around as he searched for a thought. 

"No...no I didn't. I never did..." Robin said genuinely. 

"So he found out on his own?" Batman asked sarcastically. 

"I...I don't know...he must have...drugged me maybe?" Robin said. 

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" Batman said sternly. "The point is the same. He knows. That's how I found you. He sent me a letter addressed to Bruce Wayne but calling me Batman. The letter was sent to Wayne Manor. He knows who I am and who you are and where the Batcave is. He told me to come over here or else the information would be released. I walked into his office, he greeted me as Bruce Wayne, made sure I knew that the information was not confined to him and that he had ways of sharing it if I tried to silence him right there. Then he sent a staffer away and you showed up."

Robin's face was white as a sheet and his breathing picked up as he came to grips with the situation. What were they supposed to do? How does this end? But before he could start vocalizing those things, his mind shifted back to his initial thoughts. 

"Batman...Bruce...did you wipe my memory?" Robin asked softly.

Batman stared at his young, shirtless sidekick. Robin's masked eyes were looking away. He couldn't even look at Batman when he asked the question Batman had hoped he'd never ask. 

"How did you know?" Batman replied just as softly, his cowled eyes looking at the teenager. 

Robin recounted for him in detail what actually happened with King Tut and then his encounter with the mask maker. Batman's eyes watered up as he listened to the absolute hell Robin had been put through, including what happened to him just recently at the hands of those three gang members. Was it his fault? Did he somehow become complicit? Or was it all ultimately because he'd brought this boy into his dangerous life and now they were both paying the price. 

When Robin was finished, he was still looking at the floor. Batman took a stride forward and wrapped his arms around his sidekick, holding him closely. 

"I'm sorry," Batman said. "I'm so sorry, for everything."

"Well isn't this just adorable," came the sudden voice of Dr. Crane. He had subtly re-entered the room and was standing in the open doorway. "I should probably say, just for clarification at this touching moment, that I had injected young Robin here with a powerful truth serum. There are no memories with it so he had no idea he'd betrayed you. But the past is the past, I suppose," Crane said, walking into the room as Robin turned and stood next to Batman. Crane looked at them both up and down as he contemplated his next move. 

"So what's your game, then, Crane?" Batman asked quickly. 

"I'm glad you asked, Batman. You see, I'm a doctor who specializes in the mind, of course. I like to watch what happens when certain things, certain subtle things, are triggered. I'll make you both a deal: if you cooperate in a few experiments, I'll let you both go, purge your identities from the various places they're safely and securely stored, and even let you use your memory devices on me. If at any point you choose not to cooperate fully, then the secret's out," Crane said. 

Batman looked down at Robin who looked back up at him with a furtive glance. 

"How do we know you'll keep your word, Crane?" Batman asked cautiously.

"I'm a man of my word, but unfortunately, what choice do you really have?" he asked. The Duo again looked at each other and knew that Crane had them. "Excellent!" Crane said as the Duo silently nodded their consent. "Batman, for this first test, I'm going to need you to take off your clothes please. Robin, you as well."

Batman gritted his teeth but complied. He removed his entire costume, including his cowl, and it was placed in a corner of the room while Robin removed his mask, pants, and shoes. Batman was shocked at the sight of Robin's hairless body. He couldn't believe how young it made him look. Robin's hands covered his soft cock, but Batman kept his hands at his side. His massive chest, lightly-haired, stuck out proudly. His thick hairy legs stood firm and his massive cock hung proudly as well. Batman wasn't going to give Crane any feeling of satisfaction that he was humiliating him. 

Crane walked up to Batman and injected his upper arm. "This is a small dose of adrenaline. Just something to get your heart pumping slightly. Don't worry, it's not going to harm you."

Batman began to breathe a bit quicker and perspire. The room wasn't warm but the adrenaline was kicking in. Crane put his hands on Robin's smooth shoulders and walked him towards Batman and stood him in front of him, about a foot away. Robin looked straight ahead, his eyes in line with Bruce's chest. He gulped as he prepared for the inevitable. Batman wasn't sure exactly what was going on until he looked down. Robin's cock began to grow until it reached its full length of just over 5 inches. Robin's mind began to race as he inhaled the musk emanating from Batman's naked body. In his mind there was just one image: Batman. 

Robin reached his bare hands out and began to rub Batman's chest.

"Robin, you've got to fight," Batman said, but there was no response from his sidekick. Robin began to suckle gently on one of Batman's nipples as his hands ran over the lightly-haired, chiseled surface of Batman's chest. Batman involuntarily moaned slightly. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone or done anything. The sensations were catching him off guard. Dr. Crane stood in the corner with a notepad, smiling broadly. 

Robin sank to his knees and beheld Batman's half-engorged cock.

"Robin, no, don't, please," Batman said as Robin's mind focused in on his target. Batman wanted to push him away, but he knew that he had to cooperate or else Crane might compromise them both. Robin's hands drifted down and circled behind Batman, squeezing his firm ass cheeks a bit before making their way to the front. He gave Batman's cock a few strokes with one hand, coaxing it a bit with expert precision. Batman moaned softly again but then much louder as Robin engulfed as much of the massive member as he could in his young mouth. Crane scribbled furiously as Batman threw his maskless head backwards, eyes closed. Robin ran his tongue over and around Batman's cock as his other hand fondled Batman's large, hairy balls. Batman's legs began to shake slightly at the sensation.

"Crane...you....monster...." Batman managed to say through the moans.

"It appears you're having a decent time, Bruce," Crane replied casually, writing more notes. 

Batman moaned and groaned as his hands fisted Robin's smooth, brown hair and began to move it back and forth on his cock. Robin's hands went back to massaging Batman's ass and thighs as Batman controlled his head. A few times, Batman pushed him too far down and only the sound of Robin choking and gagging caused Batman to rouse from his sensation-stupor. 

"Batman, lie on your back, please," Crane said calmly. Robin withdrew off of Batman's cock as the naked hero glared at Crane while complying. "Robin, I believe your mentor would like you to sit that insanely tight ass on his cock," Crane said with a smile, pen at the ready. Robin nodded blindly as he stepped his hairless body over Batman's and lined his smooth hole up with Batman's massive cock which was now leaking slightly. 

"Robin...please don't..." Batman pleaded, as much as he secretly wanted it now. 

"I'm sorry, Batman, but if you actually took the time to get to know Robin's condition, he only responds to commands which are affirmative in the sexual act. So that's why he's listening to me, not you," Crane said, making a note.

Robin lowered his small body and the tip of Batman's cock penetrated, with some difficulty, his tight ass. Batman's cries of pleasure echoed in the room as Robin's cries of pain and pleasure joined him. Slowly but surely Robin began to fuck himself on Batman's cock as the Duo moaned in pleasure together. Batman's hands went to Robin's smooth thighs, feeling them and their toned muscle as his sidekick fucked himself with Batman's cock. Robin's maskless face was contorted in pain and pleasure as his own hard cock, half the size of Batman's, bobbed up and down. Batman stared at it, almost mesmerized by the hairless appendage of his partner. 

"Go on, Batman," Crane said softly.

Almost mechanically, Batman reached a hand out and gripped Robin's cock. Robin moaned as Batman began to stroke it while Robin continued to bob up and down. Faster and faster Batman stroked, increasing the sounds of pleasure emanating from Robin. Batman could feel himself getting closer and closer, the tightness of Robin's ass sending him over the edge. His hand left Robin's cock as both hands pressed down on Robin's thighs, pinning the boy fully onto his massive cock. Robin screamed as Batman shot his load straight up into his sidekick. Both heroes' bodies shook as Batman climaxed with a guttural and primal scream. 

Batman fell backward fully onto his back as Robin's body went limp and slid off of Batman onto the floor, cum leaking from his ass. Batman slowly propped himself up to look at his hairless partner. His cock was still sticking straight up as he breathed hard, his maskless eyes closed. Batman crawled over and took the small cock into his mouth. Robin's eyes shot open as he moaned. It only took a minute for Robin to climax as well, his mentor swallowing every drop before rolling off and onto his back next to Robin. The two naked heroes breathed hard, their cocks wilting as they settled down. 

"Very good, boys," Crane said, clicking his pen closed. 

Batman's mind snapped back to reality at the sound of Crane's voice. With some difficulty, he got to his feet, his powerful, naked body fulminating with rage at what just happened. Robin, meanwhile, was too weak to stand and continued to lay on the floor. 

"And just what was that experiment supposed to prove?" Batman growled. 

"A few things, actually," Crane responded calmly. "First, it showed that Robin succumbs to you via the mask maker's concoction. That means that he's not actually attracted to you nor desires a relationship with you. I'm not sure how you want to view that reality. Second, it showed that were that to happen, you succumb to him. Except, my dear Caped Crusader, you're not under any spell are you?" Crane asked with a grin. Batman's eyes closed slowly before opening again, staring daggers into Crane. "So I suppose the question is this: are you attracted to your sidekick?"

"That's ridiculous," Batman growled again. "I was being molested by a mind-twisted Robin and my body responded naturally," Batman said defensively. 

"Of course, of course, and you sucking him off at the end? What was that? Favor from a mentor?" Crane asked a bit aggressively. Batman remained silent. "That's what I thought."

Crane went over to the closed door of the office and knocked three times. It opened and in walked a naked Riddler. He blanched slightly at the sight of Batman's powerful naked body and stayed very close to the wall, as far as possible from him. Robin slowly got to his feet as well, standing next to Batman. He stared at the Riddler with a bit of pity, knowing he didn't want to be anywhere near this situation. 

"Now here's the fun part, and the last experiment I'll force you to endure," Crane said. "It's like one of those situations where two people force the dog to come to who he loves the most. Except in this instance, Robin, here, is the dog," Crane said with a smile. "Robin, Dick, whatever, you have another choice. I know a few weeks ago you chose Batman in the heat of the moment when he discovered you and the Riddler together. You don't remember fully, but you know it happened. However, that wasn't a fair experiment. You didn't have time to choose nor did you fully have all of the information. You know what each brings to the table. You know that you're actually attracted to the Riddler, that Batman's attracted to you but you not to him, that he wiped your memory, lied to you, and continues to put you in situations that land you, well, in places like this!" Crane said. "So, choose!"

Robin was frozen on the spot. Both the Riddler and Batman started talking furiously but to Robin it was white noise. Were they yelling at him? At each other? At Crane? He backed his naked, hairless body against the wall, halfway between the two other naked men. Batman's hulking, naked body on one side, the Riddler's toned body on the other. Robin closed his eyes tightly and shook his head a few times. He was far enough away from Batman not to be affected because this decision couldn't have anything to do with sex. This was about happiness. This was about where he would actually be happy. 

He opened his eyes again and the room was now silent. The mouths of the other men were moving but Robin didn't hear a sound. There was a faint ringing in his ears. His mind began to race as he thought about every good thing Bruce had done for him. He loved fighting crime, he loved being Robin. But now, what did that mean? Every time they came across an older man, what would happen to Robin? And what about if he hung up his cape and lived at home? Alfred? Bruce? Would they both take advantage of his condition?

Then there was the Riddler, Edward, the man who had captured him, tortured him, and yet for reasons unknown to Robin, loved him. And Robin seemed to love him back. But he was a criminal, a thief, a murderer. What would happen if Robin went with him? Would he stay here with him? Always in danger from the other patients? And if they were released, then what? Would he join his life of crime? Would Edward give it up?

Or was there a third option? Could Robin choose neither? Could he run away, live alone, away from anyone who would ever want to harm him? Was that better for everyone?

His eyes became wet with tears as he stared straight ahead at the other wall. He felt his eyes close, his knees buckle, as he sank to them and wept. Then there were hands, two hands on his shoulders and the sound of a distant voice coming clearer. He opened his eyes and he saw the face of Edward Nygma, crouching before him, staring into his eyes, not at his body. 

"Are you ok?" was what the voice of this man was saying. Behind him stood a naked Bruce Wayne, seemingly glued to the spot. He looked sad, or was it angry? It was anger. Robin could tell. And he knew why. It was because the choice hadn't been made already. Robin and Batman's eyes met for a fleeting second and in that second, Batman knew. Then the eye contact was broken and Robin's eyes, Dick's eyes, moved to Edward's. Dick embraced him with both arms and wept. Dick didn't hear or see what happened next. Edward cradled Dick's body in his arms and carried him out of the office and back to Room 13. The world was blurry before it went dark as Dick fell asleep on his bunk. 

The next morning, there was a knock on the door of Room 13. It was Dr. Crane. 

"It's freedom day!" he said. "Riddler, you and Mr. Grayson here are free to go. I've got your street clothes, Riddler, and some other clothes for Dick. For some reason, I can't find whatever clothes he arrived in."

After Riddler and Dick had left the room, Crane kept his word to Batman. Batman used his memory devices on Crane and on any other staff member that knew the true identities of Batman and Robin. Then the information was purged from the computer banks. Batman dressed in his costume and gathered Robin's as well before leaving. It would be weeks until Batman emerged again, fighting solo, but no one knew why. 

Riddler and Dick left Arkham together and returned to one of the Riddler's safe houses. The Riddler never appeared as a criminal again. However, Edward Nygma became extremely rich as a maker of riddling puzzles and games that few people could solve, increasing the people's desire for them. Not much was known of Edward Nygma's personal life. He was rarely seen in public, but when he was, he had a young man on his arm. However, they only went places where they could be alone or far away from most people. But when they were alone together at home, they were always very close.

The End


End file.
